


Squished Toes

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [13]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: Iyhedonism, Cosplay, Crack, Fanboys - Freeform, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga is tired of being fucked like a ninja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squished Toes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my KougInuSess Modern World of Foodsex 'verse. The title really has nothing to do with the story. Well, I guess it could depending on how you look at it. It's from a comment my mother made the first time she saw a Naruto manga.
> 
> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 99 "Fuck like a Ninja," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

It started innocently enough. Kouga had been flipping through a magazine when Inuyasha ran in, grabbed him, and dragged him back to his bedroom shouting “you have to see this!” On the little TV in Inuyasha’s room, a spiky haired blonde and a guy in a belly shirt were having some sort of altercation. Inuyasha said the name of the show was Naruto: Shippuden and excitedly went on to explain it in excruciating detail. Kouga wondered if the half-demon was high.

Soon after, Inuyasha started to check out Naruto manga by the arm load. Inuyasha’s library card had never seen such action. Kouga had to start accompanying him to the library after Inuyasha started a fight with a fifth grader.

Kouga wasn’t sure how long Inuyasha had been going around with whiskers drawn on his face. When questioned about it, Inuyasha pretended not to know what the wolf demon was talking about. Next came the “headband.” It was the tie to Sesshoumaru’s blue bathrobe. Inuyasha had drawn the leaf village symbol on it with Sharpie. Kouga only caught the end of the argument Inuyasha’s new accessory caused. Sesshoumaru was shaking his head and muttering “crazy half-breed” repeatedly before retreating to his room and slamming the door. Kouga had no idea where Inuyasha got the ugly orange coat he started wearing everywhere.

Inuyasha’s new obsession inevitably took over their sex lives. The costumes had been interesting. And Kouga had been truly impressed by the variety and the amount of the thought Inuyasha put into the scenarios. But as the costumes and scenarios became more and more elaborate, it became more like a tedious game of Dungeons and Dragons then fun sexy time. And Kouga thought Inuyasha had crossed the line when he tried to shave off the wolf demon’s eyebrows. Kouga was also plotting the demise of the pink wig.

After Kouga started refusing to participate in the role playing, Inuyasha found new tactics. Kouga had to admit waking up tied up with Inuyasha’s “headband” and being teased by the half-demon had been fun, the first time. But Inuyasha’s sneak attacks were just irritating.

Kouga wondered when Inuyasha had learned to be so sneaky as he cautiously entered the house carrying the groceries. And he was shoved to the floor almost immediately after crossing the threshold.

Kouga glared up at the smirking half-demon currently sitting on him.

“Go away little boy. I don’t feel like playing with you today.”

Inuyasha didn’t budge.

“Get off me or I’m telling Kagome you’re the one who stole her eyeliner.”

Inuyasha got up and watched Kouga collect part of the groceries that had gone flying. The wolf demon sighed.

“You don’t get to whine if the Ramen is crushed because of your little stunt.”

Inuyasha grabbed the rest of the groceries and followed Kouga into the kitchen. Inuyasha tried to molest the wolf demon repeatedly while Kouga angrily put away the groceries but was only met with growling and snarls. Inuyasha finally got fed up when Kouga tried to bite him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“You and your ninja crap!”

Inuyasha surprised Kouga by not yelling and pinning him to the fridge.

“But it’s fun.”

“Not anymore.”

“Oh, come on.”

Inuyasha tried to be persuasive by sucking on that spot on Kouga’s neck and grinding against him. It worked but not in the way Inuyasha had wanted.

“Fine you wanna play, then we’ll play my game.”

Kouga took the “headband” off Inuyasha’s head.

“Your game?”

“It’s that or I leave you like this.”

Kouga rubbed the bulge in Inuyasha’s jeans.

“Fine!”

“Now go wait in Sesshoumaru’s room.”

“What?!”

Kouga glared at Inuyasha until he finally retreated off to Sesshoumaru’s room. Once Inuyasha was gone, Kouga gathered up a bag of Corn Nuts, cooking spray, a timer, and a wooden spoon. Everything else he needed was already in Sesshoumaru’s room.

“This is going to be fun.”

Kouga put the “headband” on his head before making his way to Sesshoumaru’s room.


End file.
